Gallahger Girls Remix
by GigglySchnauzers
Summary: What if the COC took Cammie before she went to Gallehger Academy. My version of the Gallehger Girls Series.
1. Chapter 1

9 years ago

3pov:

Little 7 years old Cammie was being taught spy secrets about the COC, and how to fight them by her father Mathew Morgan the number one spy in the world. Seeing as how her parents taught her every thing from normal school they were just training for her to get into Gallehger Academy where mom was Headmaster at. All of a sudden 5 men dressed in black poppedn out of nowhere. Knowing who it was and what was about to happen Matthew jumped in front of her yelling "RUUN CAMMIE RUN ITS THE COC!" At the top of his lungs. Then the COC attacked him, even though he was the best spy he was over taken by the 5 trained assaisains in a matter of minutes. When they were done with them they went after Cammie, knowing that he told her all of the CIA's secrets and that she wasnt trained in tourture defence classes yet. They soon caught up with her tiny 7 years old legs grabbed her znd knocked her out and left. Cammeron Ann Morgan would not be seen for 9 years.

present time

Campov:

9 years since I've truly knowwn freedom and now I'm going to try and change that at least for a little bit. Sure I've gotten away at least 14 times in the last 4 years, but not truly free not having to look over your shoulder all the time or doing counter survillence turns and using disguises. When I was taken they tortured me so much I have so many scars and bruises but it has also made the spy that I am today with all the secrets I've learnt from the over cocky gaurds that my captors have put to watch over me. Now I've made sure no one is watching me for 10 days since I escaped again and I've decided to go and tell the CIA some of the secrets I know so I'm going to the one place I can call home even if I've never been there. Gallehger Academy here I come.

**wow that took me forever even though its not that good I could not get it to down load so i rewrote that like 4 different times hope you like it! R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	2. Chapter 2

Gallehger Academy present day

3pov

Every one was in a bad mood because Headmistress Morgan was in a bad mood. No one but her and the co-ops teacher Matthew Morgan, know why but are still upset because she is like a 2nd mom and when shes sad they are sad. The reason she was sad was that today was the 9 year anniversary of Cammies disapperence. On this day every year the whole school mourned even though they didnt know why... Until now. It was during the morning meal and the headmaster was giving the announcements quite glumily when all of a sudden the doors burst open and their stood a very beautiful girl with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her bad girl style was made up by dark sinny jeans tucked into black combat boots tied all the way up, a white v neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket, and a long scar that went from the top of her left chin through her mouth and to the tip of her right ear completed the look. She stood their looking at the headmistress for a moment before runnig up to her muttering one word "Mom."

**Sorry its so short. Finally its the weekend that was the longest half week ever school sucks!**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	3. Chapter 3

Gallehger Academy Lunch Hall present time

Cpov:

Everyone was staring at me as I ran up to my mother and hugged her with tears in my eyes, for the first time in 9 years. My mom was in shock at first but quickly got over it and hugged me back. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad come over and grab us both. We were finally a family again, and it felt so good to know that someone loved me. For the first time I felt like someone cared about me, and that I had a home, that I didn't have to watch my back all the time, I now had someone to do that for me. When we broke apart they both just stared at me with tears streaming down their faces. finally my mom spoke first, "You have to tell us everything and you need to be debrifed **(sp?)**before you can do much else." I looked at her and said "I did not expect any thing different thats why I'm here I have some information on the COC that I thought you might want to know." my dad smiled at me and replied "My smart little cookie like always." that brought more tears to my eyes I had not been called that for 9 years. Then we all seemed to realise where we were and looked around us to see everyone looking at us in shock. My mom spoke to them"You are dissmissed for first class. You will find out what this was about later tonight." Her words seemed to help get them to stop staring at us and start to leave for first dad turned to us and said "I have to leave for first class I will see you later ok Cams?" I just nod to him, I mean he does have a class to teach right, so why does he need my permission? My mom took my hand and led me to her office and let me take a shower in the bathroom, that office had every thing I mean really a bathroom with a shower in it, a television, a couch some chairs and a bed, and a desk like all offices. when I got out I put my clothes back on and walked out to see her at her desk waiting for me. When I got out she told me to follow her so I did and she took me to an interrigation room where they would debrief me. I sat down and waited when someone walked in I saw it was Joe Solomon a man I had saved from the COC. He sat across from me and asked questions like how I was and some questions to make sure I was really Cameron Ann Morgan and not some random COC spy sent to spy on them. When that was finally done he started the real questions "What did the COC want to know from you?" "They wanted to know all of the secrets like where was the Gillian Gallehger Sword hidden. And who is the disendant of Gillian Gallehger, and no i did not tell them any thing I have tne scars to prove it." After I said that he looked kind of sad that I have so many scars from the torture they gave to me every day. Then he asked the next question "What secrets did you find out when you were there?" "The only ones that I can tell you are that there are a total of 4 bases around the world that they use. One is in Thailand, second is in Japan, third in Jamaca, the last is right under noses right here in this town under the pharmacy market which they use as a cover. The other secrets I have to keep to myself the more people know them the more dangerous they get so Iwill keep them to myself thank you very much." hE looked closely at me and ased on final quistion "What is the thing you specialize in the most?" "The people in the COC don't call me the Chameleon for nothing." He gave me a nod that I took as my dismissal, and left. When I got out my mom told me it was time for dinner, time really went by fast when I was being interogated. As we walked to the dining hall, I remembered that we were going to tell the whole school who I was today. Oh Joy. Sarcasm heavily applied. We got there and got somr food and my mom led me to the staff table to eat at. When I sat down she went to the podium and started explaining "All of you are probably woundering who that is that walked in here today, well the answer is that, that is my daughter who has been missing for the past 9 years, after being taken by the COC. Today was the 9 year anniversary of the day she was taken. I hope you accept her when she starts going to classes here. Thank you." After that announcement there was a shocked silence that fell as they took that information in. Then I swear I saw someone start crying, for what I have no idea. Whatever at least they know I'm going to go to school here and accept that, they also know who I am that's a plus. When dinner was over my parents led me to their room whgich they had an extra bed put in for me for the night until I get assigned a room to sleep in. The second I laid down on clean sheets in clean pajamas my mom let me borrowed while I was clean I fell asleep thinking tommorow I'm going to school never thought that would happen.

**Just got back from a football game got inspiration and decided I would update before I forgot and since the second chaptor was short I decided to make this one longer with more goimg on in it. Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	4. Chapter 4

Gallehger Academy present day

Rachels pov:

My daughter is finally back after 9 long years myfamily is finally complete again, don't get me wrong I love the girls but Cammie is my birthdaughter no one can replace her in my heart. I think I should invite Abby to see her goddaughter again and I need someone to teach training classes. I will go call her now.

cpov:

When I woke up I went and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into the new uniform mom found in my size. It wasn't my usual jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, and my pair of beat up old combat boots filled to the top with secret places to store smaller but still lethal weapons. But it was clean and fit so it would have to do. When I got to the dining hall my mom explained to me about how I had to take the exams to get into my grade of classes, so I could not sit at that table right away. I was sort f mad that I had to take the tests but I guess I'll have to suck it up and take them. Ugh.

5 hours later

Those tests were so boring I almost fell asleep. I can't belive they didn't let me take any breaks for the bathroom or to eat or anything like that at all. The order I had those tests was boring also: World Languages,World and Spy Histories, Co-ops, Training, and last and most boring of all Etiqutte Class. Well at least I can get more food now. I quickly got food and mom started her announcements,and stated that we would have a visitor start teaching the training Aunt Abby walked in through the doors and walked up to me. I was smiling so big it almost hurt but thats ok she was smiling just as big we were both so happy."Hey squirt long time no see."She spoke first I hugged her and replied "Sorry about that but thats over now I'm not going any where any more I'm staying here." Then we both ate and soon after dinner was over mom was telling me about how I finnished my tests with all 100%, the highest scores for all those tests ever so I got in and then she gave me my schedule and room number with the key. I grabbed my bag filled with all of my stuff from before I came here and a new bag filled with sheets and my new uniformsand walked to my room. When I walked in my three new roomates looked up from their beds where they were relaxing and talking. Hey I'm Cammie your new roomate. Whats your names?" The small pixie like one with the bad sun burn that was fading a little replied first smiling while saying "I'm Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz all my friends do, welcome to Gallehger by the way!" Next was the exotic goddess who said in a thick British accent " Rebbecca Baxter but if you call me anything but Bex you will be in the infirmary for a long time." After she said her name was Rebbecca Baxter I got lost in a memory:

_FLASHBACK 3pov_

_1day after Camiie was taken she woke up chained to a wall lying on the floor of a jail cell by someone kicking her in the ribs. When they realised she was up they took her to a room with a small lightbulb lighting the room and chained her to a chair in the middle of the room. Soon after someone walked into the room with a tray full of weapon. That person was a lady with dark hair and emerald green eyes bright with malice. The lady started talking"Hello Cammie I'm Catherine Goode and I'm going to give you a choice today they are: You can either give me your knowledge willingly and join us or we can make you give us the information we wan't you choose. If I were you and I was given that choice I would choose to give me the information because then you can become just like my son Zach, he is the best 7 year old assassin ever and he didn't even have to go to Blackthorne. You know what Blackthorne is right it's Gallehger's brother school but despite what hey say it's actually a school for assassins, isn't that great you know we recruit from there a lot. So what is it going to be, hmm?" Cammie looked at her and replied " I'll never tell you any thing ever!" "Well thats a shame but because your young and confused right now I'll give you one more chance now tell me the Baxters annoying pest that they are they actually can spy now I heard they had a child tell me that kids name and where they are or else I'll have to get it out of you another way." Cammie asked a question that was on her mind "Why do you wan't to know their childs name and where they are?" "Because those Baxters almost found our bases so we had to move them to Thailand, Japan, Jamaca, and right under your mothers nose at the basement of the pharmacy market in town. So we can' have anyone know where the bases are and they got to close so we have to eliminate them or take their kid and make it hostage until they heed are demands of trying to infiltrate the CIA which is sure to fail_ _and have them killed then we can raise that kid to heed are demands. Now chop-chop where are they and whats the kids name?" Cammie distantly remembers her mom telling her about the Baxters having a daughter named Rebbecca and moving into a MI6 safe house in England to keep her safe. Instead of telling her that she says "Never will I tell you anything." "Alright then I guess you will have to have some help making the right decision then." Catherine said throwing Cammie off the chair and getting the whip off of tray and whipping Cammie until she saw black spots in her eyes and asked the same question Cammie could only shake her head no. Then Catherine whipped her until vision was all black._

_FLASHBACK END_

Cpov:

That was the first time she tortured me, she didn't let any on else interogate me she sai it was to fun to let any one else do it. I was brought out of my memories by the last girl who was a super model in a uniform with a nose ring in saying "Hey I'm Macey McHenry that bed over in the corner is for you," she might have said more but I was to busy rememebering a fresher memory that happend only 2 years ago.

_FLASHBACK:_

_3pov_

_Cammie had just been caught after sneaking out for the 11 time and she had already been whipped till black spots swam across her eyes. "Let me ask you who is Gillian Gallehgers last living decendant? And this time answer me I'm losing my patience with you and fast." Catherine demanded pulling a knife of the tray. Cammie spat some blood out of her busted and fat lips and replied "Give me your best I'll never tell you!" Thinking about the now distant memory of her father telling her about the Senators kid Macey McHenry being a decendant of Gillian herself. After Cammie said that Catherine took the knife and cut from the left side of her chin through her mouth and up until the tip of her ear spilt a drop of blood. _

_FLASHBACK END_

3pov:

The cut wasn't that deep but it bleed a lot and left a huge scar visible on her face, but thats ok she didn't tell them any secrets. She looked at her roomates smiled thanked Macey and took her stuff to her bed and started to put her stuff away in the night stand beside her bed, when she was finished she put the sheets and comforter on her bed took a shower put her stuff in the bathroom and went to bed at lights out after talking to her roomates and finding out stuff like: Liz is on the Track and Record team, Bex is a feild agent who loves to fight, and Macey is a feild agent also who likes to help with the disguises. She also got to know them better and they all became friends. She fell asleep wondering what was going to happen tommorow.

**There that took me forever to write 1,435 words but I finally finished it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	5. Chapter 5

Gallehger Academy present day

Bex pov:

To say I was shocked when the new girl walked through the door to my room is an understatement. I mean Headmistress Morgan trusting us with rooming with her long lost daughter Cammie that none of us knew about made me feel a lot of pressure and then when I introduced myself she got a look in her eyes that made it seem as if she was remembering a distant painful memory, same with Macey, and I can't help but think about how sad her story was I mean Anna Fetterman was crying but she usally does cry for sob stories and Cammies story counts. While she is in the bathromm I ask the girls "Did you see her eyes when Macey and I introduced ourselves it was like she was remembering a painful memory. Macey looks at me and replies "Yeah but when I said hi she brought her hand up to her scar, you don't think that means she got that from someone who wanted to know who Gillians decendant was right?" When she finnished she sounded unsure."Well the percentage of that being a possibility is roughly about 87.6%" You could practicaly see and hear the gears turning in Liz's head while trying to figure this. Quickly she got out of the shower and we got to know her a bit more and she became a better friend to us finding out she is now a field agent like us but can also do Track and Research team and specializes in being a pavement artist. But when we went to bed I could tell the others were still thinking about what we talked about when she was in the shower. The last thing I thought when I fell asleep was that I heard Mr. Morgan was taking us to washington to tail some school called Blackthorne for a field trip tommorow from Tina so who knows if thats true or not oh well I'll find out tommorow.

**Just got frozen yogurt yum. Sorry it's so short but I updated earlier today so I decided to make a short chapter with a shorter hidden preview for whats going to happen next chapter. R&R thank you hoped you like the story so far.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	6. Chapter 6

Gallehger Academy present day

cpov:

The day was going normally we woke up got breakfast went to our classes: languages,etiquitte,histories, and training then we went to lunch and it was finally time for co-ops. I wanted to do so good in this class so daddy would be proud of me. when we got to the classroom there was a sign on the door that said: 10 minutes get a costume and get in the helicopter or fail this assignment so don't be late.

My roomates and I ran back to our room I grabbed gray contacts, a black wig that I straightened and put on, some light make-up thathigh lighted my apperance, black nerd glasses with no lenses,dark skinny jeans,D.C. hightops,white t-shirt,neon orange sweatshirt with the word Adidas written in neon purple that faded to hot pink which matched my shoes. Then I realised I had 4:56 left in my mind and quikly grabbed my uniform shoved it into my backpack along with my combat boots and leather jacket, also some different wigs contacts and my wallet then added a small make-up kit. While I put those in my backpack I looked around and saw Macey giving Bex some clothes to put on while finishing her own make-up, Liz was coming out of the bathroom in her clothes that Macey gave her, her hair and make-up done. I almost sighed in relief that when I was changing I was so worried about the time that I was careless they could have seen the scar on my back that went from my left hip to my right sholder bone, the one on my stomache that went from my right hip bone to the middle of my ribs, or when I was putting my hair up the one on the back of my neck that went down to the top of my back, or really any of the small ones I got from normal whippings or cuts from her knife. But luckily they didn't so I dont have to worry about reliving those memories **(A/N for** now...).With only 3:49 left we all left together now done with our disguises. On the way to the helicopter Macey looked me over and said with approval in her eyes "You know how to match in something catchy but not to catchy that it will make you to nerd glasses were a nice touch by the way" She finished smiling I thanked her and we reached the helicopter and got on and since we were the first people there chose are seats looked at me and asked "Why do you have a backpack Cam?" I smiled when she called me Cam only my friends can call me that and replied "It has extra disguises in it you can never be to safe." They all looked as if theywere having Aha moments and started mumbling about should've brought a backpack I laughed quitely. Right when my internal clock reached 0:00 My dad walked into the helicopter after the rest of the girls. He handed out com units and blind folds to us while saying "Your missions today is to stop the Blackthorne Institute for Boys from reachin their meeting place without getting caught tailing them, now before you start talking about how easy it will be you should know that Blackthorne is a school for spies also except they don't know we are a school for spies also." When I snorted at them being a 'school for spies also' my dad asked "Cammie you want to tell me whats so funny?" I put my coms on and then the blind fold and smile in my dads direction and say "Sure I mean I think it's funny that you went there and yet you still say it's a spy school." My dad stays silent for a moment then I fell the helicopter start to move and think my dad wont answer me until "Then Cammie what is it?" I realise that the helicopter is to quite for the other girls to hear anything else shrug and reply "Why father it's a school for assassins." Immeditaly gasps were heard all around from the girls. "Good Cammie. How did you know that?" My dad questioned I shrugged carelessly " My captor liked to brag about where she got such great assassins from I heard about the great teachers who made her minions so great every day I couldn't not know." I think I heard some girl named Anna start sobbing "It's so sad she didn't deserve it!" as quitely someone can sob something.

3 1/2 hours later

Finally I took my blind fold off and stand up stretching my back hearing a couple cracks and pops coming from it in response. I look around and see that we are in Washington at the biggest Mall ever. Dad gives us all a paper that has the person we are tailings on it and their picture as we walk off I look at mine and read it with the blood draing from my face as I remember what happened in the past with this person:

.

**(Thought about ending it here but was to exicted for the end of this suppppper long chapter;)**

I force myself to keep acting as if everything was okay and that nothing was wrong at all. But it was wrong. A lot. I force myself to not remember the past and start walking towards the entrance to go find Zach and tail him. I found him quikly enough it wasn't that hard I just had to look around for a bunch of girls staring at a guy. I followed him around for a while observing him seeing how he was happier and freeier than the last time I saw him and was happy to realise i helped him with that. soon it was 3:47 and he started walking towards the elevators and I quickly got on before the door closed. He looked to be observing me when finally he said "You look familiar have I seen you before?" I pretend to think about it for a little then lie "No I don't think so I'm just here visiting family and decided to go sight seeing. I'm Jenna Zinkerman, and you are?" He smiles and replies "Zach Goode" Wow he didn't even give me a fake name. "So where are you goinig?" I asked him nonchalontly "The Red Ruby Exibhit I have to meet my teacher soon." Really is he that out of his skill that he tells me where he is going and who he is meeting he really needs to freshin up his tactics."Wow really? Me to." He smirks at me the same smirk that his mom used to smirk the I'm messing with your mind and your letting me smirk that I hated and still do it's taking all will power not to smack it off his face. "Well then let's walk together I wouldn't want any one else to escort a pretty girl like you." I have to force a blush onto my cheecks I mean come on that's his pick up line? "Why thank you I feel so safe having some one so strong protecting me now." I almost puke out but even manage a fake giggle that sounded real enough for him to belive because his smirk gets even bigger if possible. Finally the elevator gets to our floor and we walk out while we walk to the exhibit we make small talk when we get there i say good bye and walk to the other side but when he turns around I go in the darkest corner and take my glasses, contats, and wig off and put them in my bag then follow Zach. We walk for a minute until he taps a man on his back and he turns around and says "4 minutes late" to which Zach replies to with a smirk and "I'm alone arent I"I step up behind him tap his back and say "Not really Blackthorne Boy" then he gasps and grabs me into a big hug whispering "Cams" then stepped away enough so I can finally see who the man was.I look up and see Joe Solomons face staring back at me like he was still interogating me like a couple days ago. But he's not and seeing both of them here makes me flaskback to a couple years ago even though I try to fight it with all my strength.

_FLASHBACK:_

_5 years ago in Cammies cell_

_Cpov:_

_I have a new gaurd his name is Joe Slomon he's very handsome and nice,he slips me food when no one is looking and talks to me sometimes tells me about how he wants to ecscape and go back to the CIA because he was hoodwinked and threatend to come here. I told him that some day I was going to help him ecscape. A couple days ago I told him to give me a scar so people wouldn't get suspicius He said he couldn't do that to me because he considered me a friend and they don't do that to each other so I told him to atleast give me the knife so I could make a mark so he did and i did make a mark. A huge one on my stomache from my hips across to my ribs and then gave him the knife black covered in blood and faked an agonized scream. Just like I thought Catherine came walking down the stairs to see what happened, she saw my wound and the bloody knife and smiled twistedly and said "Good job Joe for that you get a raise." after praising him she turned and went up the stairs when she was gone her turned to me and repeatedly asked if I was ok I told him over and over that I was ok._

_41/2 years ago_

_the cut healed and all that is left is a scar now. Joe and I perfected an ecscape plan now, what he doesn't know is that I made a seperate one which was push Joe a head and say somthing about him knowing the way then have his back if trouble came and push him forward to keep him going and have him ecscape because the odds of both of us leaving is slim. Tonight is the night we leave. Now it's time actually, he comes and unlocks the door and my chains then starts running ahead leading me down the halls as we get to the end of one hallway someone sees us and pulls an alarm and chases us while pulling out his gun. We get closer to the door but I know we are not going to both make it so I tell him"Joe whatever happens just keep going tell the CIA why you worked here tell them about the Blackthorne COC people but do not tell them about me I don't want them to get excited about nothing." he looks pained but nods and keeps running when I hear a gun shot I jump on Joe to protect him and feel a shrp pain in my leg and see that I was shot. I got off of Joe and push him forward and run knowing that I wasn't goinig to make it free with him seeing as I was already feeling numb and about to pass out because of blood loss. We make it to the door and I push him out when some one grabs me I try to yell "RUN JOE RUN" but I only really mumble it bcause I'm seeing more black till I see nothing else._

_4 years ago _

_I woke up from my coma a couple weeks ago because when I fell I hit my head. Now my gaurd is Catherines son, Zach who is really cute. today he was leading me to the interrogation room but I wasn't walking fast enough so he took his knife and cut me on the back of my neck deep enough for me to know that it will leave a scar. But he is sitting here staring at me now like he needs my help whe finally he speaks " I'm sorry about cutting you but I had to have Catherine belive that I hate you when really I need your help to get out of here I hate it here I know realise that it's terrible what we do to people here I need to get out before I'm stuck here permenantly running it please help me like you helped the other gaurd." When he finishes he is close to tears and I can see it in his eyes he is sincere. So I tell him "Get me some evape opaper and a pen and follow all my instructions" He nods to me wide eyed and grabs the pen and paper and gives it to me. I write down: Tonight walk down the emptiest halls in this place and walk out. When you get out read the back_

_on the back: find Joesph Solomon and tell him about knowing me and give him this paper then destoy it the last thing is to not tell anyone else about me._

_I gave him the paper back and went to sleep. In the morning I was woken up by Catherine kicking me and yelling at me for helping her son get away then she said "It's time you learnt your lesson." She took aknife and dug into my back very deep but not deep enogh to kill me and dragged it down stopping at my hip._

_FLASBACK END_

Cpov:

It was good to see them again after every thing so I put one arm around Joe and the other around Zach and we had a mini group reunion with that group hug. Even though we didn't know each other a lot we knew we had the same enemy and we knew them a lot better than others.

**Finally that took me hours really I'm starting to think I have a problem I'm working on it so much.**

**I realised that I didn't do disclaimer so this is it for the whole story.**

**now that that is done thank you to every one who has favorited followed and reviewed it means a lot hopped you liked it R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	7. Chapter 7

The Red Ruby Exhibit

Cpov:

When we finally let each other go I was about to cry from being able to see them again, but remembered that I was on a mission and that I had a comm. unit on. "Well I have to get back to the helicopter now before it leaves without me." I said when I realized the time and people were starting to stare. "Well then I should give you a ride then." Zach says with a smirk grabbing me so that I was on his back and started walking away from Joe in the direction of the helicopter. "Ok that's fine just be at the bus in 15 minutes or we leave you behind." I can hear the amusement in his voice and add that to Zachs laughter helps me laugh with them. When we finally make it to the helicopter we fall to the ground laughing so hard, why I don't know I mean it wasn't that funny I just think we were so happy to see each other again that we couldn't stop laughing. When we finally got control we got off the ground and were able to breathe again. I looked around and saw all of my classmates staring at us in shock except for Gina or Trina I can't remember really, she was glaring at me and sending lust filled looks to Zach. I was really annoyed I mean come on we were just laughing why are you glaring at me? "Well here you are Cammie safe and sound I have to leave now or I'll miss my bus and be stuck here. So see you soon Cams." That smirk at the end told me that something would happen involving me seeing more of him and Joe. I said bye and got in ignoring the stares that I got and sat down next to Macey, Bex, and Liz. The whole ride I sat there thinking about what Zach said and came to the conclusion that there would be a switch with Blackthorne. I didn't know if how many were coming all I knew is that I had to prepare for boys to come. When we landed I grabbed my roommates' hands and pulled them to our room sat down and told them "There is going to be a switch with Blackthorne we have about an estimation of 5 days until they come. I told you so you can prepare and not be so surprised when they walk in." They looked shocked but Liz answered first asking "How do you know that?" I told them about Zach said then to prove it I said "I will even go and ask my mom when they will be getting here if you want." Without waiting for a reply I left the room knowing that they would follow. When we got to my moms' office I told them to wait outside then walked in. " hey mom look my roommates and I would like to know when the Blackthorne people will get here and how many?" I asked her sweetly because I didn't know how she would react."How did you know? Wait don't answer that just don't tell anyone else, please there will be 15 of them 3 in your grade and they will get here in 3 days." "Ok thanks mom really it means a lot bye." Then I left and walked down to my room again with my roommates following closely behind asking questions quietly. When we got in the room I said"15 guys will be here Monday 3 of them our age." Before they could answer lights out was announced.

Monday Morning Cpov:

When I woke up this morning I took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair, put a small amount of make-up on, and got my uniform on in exactly 15.9 minutes. We walked down to breakfast together talking quietly about how Blackthorne got here today. It was in the middle of morning announcements that mom said "We will also have some surprise visitors this year." With that 15 boys walked into the room 1 smirking at me.

The Blackthorne Boys were here.

**There finished I might not up date for a little this week because of school but I might be able to find some time but I'm kind of losing inspiration for now so leave some ideas in reviews sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	8. Chapter 8

Gallagher Academy present day

Cpov:

It's been a week since the boys got here and Zach and I have been catching up a lot we are like best friends now. Though going to an all girl school and being best friends with 1 of the only 15 guys here can be a challenge. My roommates hang out with the guys in are grade also, they are Grant and Jonas. They are the perfect other halves Bex and Liz. Macey spends all of her time avoiding the younger guys who always chase her and ignoring the glares she gets from the other girls. Today mom says we are having a town day. So since it's my first time into town I'm going to scare the townies. I'm going to wear my black skinny jeans that have 1 chain hanging on it that attaches to my wallet, combat boots, white v-neck, leather jacket, and black finger less gloves I think that will do it. I go out to find Zach so we can walk together. When he saw me he stared with his mouth hanging open. "Sometimes I'm not sure why we're just friends when I see you wearing something like that." Oh Zach he will never understand will he. "Zach it's too dangerous and you will be going back to Blackthorne at the end of the year." He just smirks, again and says "So what I'm hearing isn't no?" "It's not a yes either Goode so don't get your hopes up." Then I walk faster. We get to town fast and I go to where I had been planning to go all week. The car dealership. When I get there I check out the motorcycles and buy a cheery red 2012 Ducati Streetfighter, and some extra parts to an engine for a Dagger GT. Now all I have to do is fit the engine so it will work on the bike and I'm good. The engine will be fit and on by the time we go back so I can ride it back. Next on my list of things to do I go get lunch then see a movie. When I was on my way to the movie theater I saw Zach coming towards me. "Hey I was just going to see a movie what about you?" "Apparently I'm going to see a movie with you." He replied with guess what yep you knew it a smirk. "Alright then let's go before we miss it!" I grabbed his hand and ran to the theater bought tickets to a comedy and sat down right when the movie started. The movie was called Just Go With IT, I laughed so hard it was so funny towards the end Zach put his arm around me and instead of pushing it off I snuggled closer to him. Every time he laughed I felt it deep in his chest and for some reason it made me smile and breathe in more of his scent. When the movie ended it left me confused. Why did I want his arm around me again to smell his scent again? Whatever right now I need to go check up on the pharmacy market to see if there really is a base down in the basement. "Hey Zach do you know where the pharmacy market is I need to get some aspirin for the headaches the homework and you give me?" "Wow thanks Cammie but I think that it's down by the middle of the town." "Thanks Zach bye." I start walking to the pharmacy and when I get there I see nothing out of the ordinary but just to make sure I go in and buy some aspirin because I really do get headaches from the homework. When I'm walking out I see a door that's open with stairs leading down so I get closer and look down the stairs and see some of my COC guards so I quickly get out of there and head over to pick up my bike. When I get on my bike and start the engine I feel the power of the added engine and smile while driving to our meeting place. When I pull up everyone is standing there staring at me. I grin down at them flash them the peace sign and drive off. The ride is fast so when I get back I have time to find somewhere to park, which is in the back by some minivan they use to practice driving.

**I cut the chapter in half because I don't know if I'll finish the rest tonight but I wanted to use some of the ideas given to me by: BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD. The rest are in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	9. Chapter 9

Gallagher Academy present day

Cpov:

When my mom found out about my motorcycle today she yelled. A lot. In the end she let me keep it. But know my patience is running low and everything is annoying me. So in training class when me and Zach were sparring he ended up with a broken nose, 2 cracked ribs and, a lot of bruises. At dinner I heard Trina, I think, saying that I went on a psychotic rampage and beat poor little Zachypoo up. Wow I thought we were supposed to be like sisters and not talk behind their backs guess not. After I went and dressed in a neon yellow sports bra, black exercise shorts that were really short, and my hair done in a tight bun. Barley even noticing that anyone could see all of my serious scars I walked straight to the punching bags. I was so focused on hitting that I didn't really realize I was crying until the punching bag fell because I was hitting it so hard and everything was blurry. So I sat there and cried until I heard & people walking in the barn. I looked up and saw my parents, roommates, Zach, and Joe. I could tell they could see my scars because they stood there with looks of shock and horror on their faces. Until mom came over and held me telling me to tell her everything. So I did, I told them all of my past and my fears about the COC being so close. When I was done I felt a lot lighter. My mom told me about the CIA's plans to take the COC down. That made me feel better but I was still afraid.

That happened a week ago. Macey and Bex have thanked me too many times for not telling about who they were or where they were. It's dinner right now and I'm thinking about how I'm still afraid, while the mail from the girls family is being passed out to them. I sit back because I won't get any with my family all being right here when I got a letter place in front of me. The letter read:

Cameron Ann Morgan,

You may have gotten away but we know where you are all the time. You have 24 hours to go to the COC headquarters in town or we will kill your loved ones. Oh and don't you think the pictures are good?

With Lots of Love,

Catherine Goode, Head of the COC

The pictures were of me in class and when I was telling them everything. My face went white. I had to go back to the COC alone or my family dies. My fears were coming true.

**Well then that would have been up 15 minutes ago but when I was about to put it up it disappeared. So I had to rewrite it. Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	10. Chapter 10

Gallagher Academy present day

Zachpov:

We were at dinner and everyone was getting mail and I was thinking about Cammies' past. Again. When suddenly Cammie got a letter and while she was reading it her face got paler and paler. Then she excused herself saying she didn't feel good. I sat there thinking about what the letter could have said when I see she left it by accident. I reach over and grab it while I'm reading it I can feel myself go white. I suddenly stand up and start to run to Cammies' room hearing my friends follow. When I get there I kick open the door and see there is a piece of paper on her bed. It said:

Whoever Finds This:

Do not come after me I'm doing this for you so don't betray me and try to find me please.

-Cammie

I was shocked there was only room for 2 things in my mind they were gave herself to the COC for her family. And 2. I loved her and there was a chance I would never see her again.

**Sorry it's short just wanted to write that from Zachs pov. Another thing is that this story has a couple chapters left what should I make next:**

**Life: a Percy Jackson and Gallahger Girls crossover where Liz is Percys cousin.**

**Captive: Gallahger Girls Remix prequel of when she was captive in Cammies' pov.**

**What: When Cammie goes to find answers she finds one she's not looking for: She is adopted.**

**Please tell me which one you would like first as I will probably make them all eventually. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	11. Chapter 11

COC Base present day

Cpov:

I am crazy. I mean I went to an international terrorist groups base? Oh yeah someone who was getting threats to her family. When I walked in it was like a reunion there was Catherine and some of my old guards. "Well Cameron dear it has been to long you know what happens when you've been away right well it's going to happen today but at the end I'm adding a special surprise!" uh oh that sounds bad she never adds anything. She pulls out here cart with the tray filled with weapons. First she whipped me for 5 minutes with the spiked whip. Next she stabbed me in the back 10 times but not deep enough to make me pass out. Then she smiled evilly and pulled the extra weapon out. I went white and gulped. It was a gun. She aimed and shot while smirking like a crazy person. The bullet hit me in the stomach. You know how people say they see their life flash before your eyes well I saw Zach. Suddenly all of the confusing feelings I had about him made sense, they were love. So I guess it's true that your life flashes before you when you die because he was my life. I only understand that now, now that it's too late for him to ever know.

Gallagher Academy present day

Zpov:

We were going crazy getting teachers and students into cars for a rescue and destroy mission, rescue Cammie destroy the base. When we finally got to town we get to the base and take down all of the agents in our ways we split up and look for Cammie when they are all gone. I find her first. I see her limp form curled in a ball on the ground in front of me her eyes rolled back into her head, and hands holding a still bleeding stomach. I run up and check for her pulse. I find none.

**Hehe I feel evil for stopping it there. I might not update for the rest of the night but I'll try to find time in my busy schedule. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen COC base present day

Zpov:

She was dead but her skin was still warm so there was still a chance I called out "Help I found her she needs help hurry there's not much time!" Then I saw a knife so I used that to cut open her stomach to get the bullet out in a hurried frantic surgery. I made a big enough cut so I could put 2 fingers in and fish around for the bullet; finally I found it and pulled it out but didn't stitch her up knowing she would need an infection search done. Then I realized I missed something big. I forgot to start her heart again. Knowing that it was because I was under a lot of stress I put it in the back of my mind and started CPR. Then after a bit more everyone came in and saw what I was doing. Mrs. Morgan started crying. The rest stood there shocked I ignored them and kept working until I felt a little weak but still there beat. "Her heart started again someone help me get her to the van!" I picked Cammie up and Bex ran forward to help me we began running out with Cammie in our arms. We got here to the van when suddenly Liz popped up out of nowhere and started the van up. We were driving out when someone ran right in front of us while we were going 75 mph. there was no way they would make it I looked out the window and saw it was my mom. She must have been hiding from us then when we left she ran for it. Oh well she's dead now, I know that makes me sound like a bad son but thinking about how many people she has killed this was a good thing. When we made it back to Gallagher we rushed Cammie to the hospital part of the school and they took her from us and into surgery. There was nothing left to do but wait. After a couple minutes the rest of the people on the mission got back Mrs. Morgan turned to me and said "Thank you so much I can't lose her again not after I just got her back, now because of you she has a fighting chance I will never be able to repay you." "No I had to do that I can't even think about living in a world without Cammie I love her so don't thank me." Everyone looked shocked to hear that I loved her but Macey who was giving me a knowing look. Now all I can do is wait for the girl I love to make it through surgery and recover quickly.

3 hours later

Waiting for 3 hours for the girl I love to wake up after going through serious surgery and I was done with waiting. Finally the doctor came out looking tired. "Well the surgery went well but her heart stopped 2 times and we had to start it again but somehow she is up and resting you may come see her now." We all let out the breathe we had been holding. I ran out of there to her room not waiting any longer to see my love. When I got there I almost stopped and turned around there were so many tubes and wires attached to her that made me want to faint thinking about why she would need all those. But I forced myself to walk up to here so I could see her beautiful face to help me believe she was still alive. She saw me and smiled a breathe taking smile even with bruises and tubes all over she can still make my heart stop."Zach, come here." I followed her demand with pleasure anything for her. Suddenly she leant over and kissed me I was shocked then started to kiss back. When we pulled away we were both breathing hard she smiled. "I love you Zach." My smile got bigger if possible and I murmured the words back. I was finally happy I have my love safe and getting healthy by my side nothing could go wrong.

**Didn't see that coming huh? I'm writing the epilogue right now it makes me really sad. Thinking about it though I think I did a good job updating. I have decided I will write What? next. Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	13. Chapter 13

On a beach 10 years from now

3pov:

It has been 10 years since the fall of the COC and Zach and Cammie got married and had twins named Tyler and Bella. They have been married for 4 years and the twins are 3. Right now they are on their first vacation since the twins were born and are retired from the CIA but are still on call. They are still friends with Bex and Grant, and Liz and Jonas who all got married. Macey is Headmaster at Gallahger and is married to Preston Winters President of the United States who she meet a year after Gallahger in college. After the surgery Cammie started a foundation to help find taken kids that is still going strong. Her and Zach are still madly in love.

**Well there it is the end. It seemed so fast I think. Hope you liked it and please read What? when I put it up thank you to all who reviewed. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


End file.
